Serine catabolism is initiated by serine hydroxymethyltransferase (SHMT) activity, catalyzed in the cytosol by SHMT1 and in the mitochondria by SHMT2. SHMTs catalyze a reversible reaction converting serine to glycine, with concurrent methylene-tetrahydrofolate (THF) generation. Increased SHMT enzyme activity has been detected in human breast cancer, colon cancer, and in rat sarcoma.
SHMT functions to generate one-carbon units for cellular folate metabolism. Inhibition of other aspects of folate metabolism is an established mechanism of therapy for a variety of cancers and autoimmune diseases. However, existing anti-folates are characterized by dose-limiting toxicity that limits their effectiveness in cancer therapy and their tolerability in autoimmune disease.
Hypoxia occurs in the tumor environment, and the mitochondrial form of SHMT, SHMT2, is induced under hypoxic stress. SHMT expression may help tumor cells survive under hypoxic conditions, thus promoting cancerous cell growth, survival and metastasis. Hypoxic cells are generally more resistant to radiation and chemotherapy treatment, further permitting the tumor to grow and metastasize. SHMT2 overexpression has been observed in various different cancers, including neuroblastoma, bladder cancer, colorectal cancer, kidney cancer, etc.